Currently, structural components for vehicles, such as vehicle front end modules and door supports are made of metal and/or plastic. Front end modules provide structure to the vehicle as well as providing attachment structure for various vehicle components, such as the headlamps, radiator, fan, horn, and the like. Preferably, the front end modules can be provided in a single unit assembly, which is ready to be mounted to the vehicle by the manufacturer.
Commonly, such structural components are made from several stampings that are welded together. Alternatively, such components have been made from closed section metal, such as by extrusion or hydroforming. The use of closed section metal provides a relatively stronger component. Typically, however, additional metal material must be welded to the closed section metal components to provide for attachment surfaces.
These structural components are not currently made entirely from plastic material for larger vehicles because of the inability to meet vehicle performance requirements. However, use of plastic components in conjunction with metal to provide attachment points for the vehicle components is known in the art. In some instances, the metal structural component is attached to the plastic component with mechanical fasteners, such as screws or rivets. But, the use of this method is relatively cost and labor intensive.
Another method of securing the plastic to the metal structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,496 to Guyomard et al. and assigned to Valeo Thermique Moteur. This reference appears to disclose a front panel that includes metal structural components, including a closed section metal component. A plastic material is overmolded over the metal structure.
Another method of securing plastic to metal is shown in U.S. Application Publication No. 2001/0053431 to Goldbach et al. in the name of Bayer Corporation. Another such plastic and metal part is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,803 to Goldbach and assigned to Bayer Akhengesellsschaft.
Accordingly, there exists a desire for front end modules that include a plastic component attached to a metallic substrate, especially wherein the plastic component can be connected to the metal substrate during fabrication without the use of mechanical fasteners while also using a relatively small amount of plastic material to achieve the connection.